Helping Hand
by Duff-Duff
Summary: YYH and Inuyasha Crossover. The jewel was completed, but naraku somehow survived. After the jewel was stolen by a demon named Yukiro, unexpected events lead to crazy new partnerships and dangerous situations. *pairings. Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or iy.*
1. Chapter 1

-1**please read and review. First crossover fic, tell me if there's any problems.**

"I have a new assignment for you." Koenma announced, clasping his hands behind his back.

"You are to find and defeat a demon by the name of Yukiro. He is very powerful and won't be easy to defeat."

Yusuke Urameshi looked over to the toddler, as he liked to refer to him.

"Huh? You say something?" He had been half asleep felt as though he really couldn't be bothered.

"Goddammit Yusuke, this is serious! The reason we need you to get rid of this demon is because not only has he stolen a sacred artefact but he's killed many in the process! If you don't pay attention you're going to get yourself killed!"

The one shouting at him was not Koenma, but Botan. Yusuke looked at her surprised, she wasn't usually so short with him, or got that upset.

"Yukiro isn't your average enemy. The artefact he's stolen has increased his strength tenfold and he was strong enough to begin with." Koenma continued. "As spirit detective, you need to stop him. His strength is what to look out for. Other than that, you can fight him easily. He's not particularly clever, but he has his moments for quick thinking."

Yusuke frowned. "What's the name of the artefact?"

Botan produced a small picture from her pocket. It showed a small pink ball or orb, the picture was a little unclear to tell exactly.

"It's called the Shikon no tama, Jewel of four spirits. It has existed for over 500 years."

"FIVE HUNDRED YEARS?"

"…yes, five hundred years. It used to be guarded by priestesses with holy powers. It is said that tainted hearts taint the jewel. Pure hearts purify it, hence the reason only holy maidens were thought to be the ones to guard it."

"So how do I find this guy?"

"With the help of a friend. Kurama has agreed to help us with this mission. We have a large amount of spirit energy appearing then disappearing at a shrine nearby. Yukiro was last sensed there but then he was said to have disappeared without a trace. You and Kurama are to search the vicinity of the shrine and find him and the jewel." The toddler seemed finished.

"Why is Kurama helping?"

"He is part demon himself and will know Yukiro's way better. He will meet you at the shrine entrance tomorrow morning." With that Koenma disappeared from the school roof on which he was standing. Botan and Yusuke sat on top of the roof door silently.

"We should get going to class." Botan offered.

"I think I'll skip it."

"You can't! You'll get in trouble!" Yusuke was about to jump down when his arm was caught in a death grip by Botan.

He was about to complain when a cold voice interrupted.

"Sorry for intruding." Kayko stormed of and Yusuke sped after her, leaving a laughing grim reaper.

"Could things get any worse?" Urameshi thought desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**please read and review. Thanks to those who review and reviewed!**

**(Author's note: I'm British so some things are spelled different. But Yusuke says the American version of words so I'm using American speech for him.) **

**Thanks for reviewing peeps!**

_(IN ITALICS: FLASHBACK(S).)_

Yusuke kicked a can as walked down the street. He was in a bad mood. Not only had Kayko not spoken to him earlier but he had stayed at school to try to talk to her. And he had gotten nothing but crap from Mr. Iwomoto that day.

"_Urameshi, green is not the school uniform colour. It's scum like you that give the reputations of good schools a bad name. or maybe you're type just think you can ignore the rules?" Iwomoto sneered, looking down at Yusuke._

"_You shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid. And you'll have to tell me the names of those schools. I don't know any good ones." Yusuke replied coldly. He walked away._

"Damn that idiot!" he growled. He got to the front door of his house. "Home mom."

"Hey." She yawned and flopped back down.

'Probably drunk out her head.' He thought. He sighed, then walked slowly to his room. Flopping down on his beg yawning, he thought that this definitely hadn't been his day.

"To top it off I bet Koenma sends Botan to give me another mission."

"BINGO!" cried a cheerful voice. Yusuke could have screamed.

"For the love of… okay. What is it now?" he groaned.

Botan blinked.

"Aren't you the happy one. "

"I've just had a crap day. So anyway, what's the new mission."

"Well, you'll be happy to know the new mission is a simple one. Before Kurama and yourself look for the jewel and the demon you are just to investigate the shrine for it's mysterious spirit energy source. "

Yusuke thought back.

"_We have a large amount of spirit energy appearing then disappearing at a shrine nearby."_

"The source Koenma was going on about?"

"Bingo. Just find out where the energy come from then you can rest a for a short time then we'll go after Yukiro and the jewel."

'Easier said than done.' Urameshi thought annoyed.

"Well I have to be off. Meet Kurama at the sunset shrine at 12'o'clock on Friday. You finally have an excuse to skip school!" With that she gave an energetic wave a flew off.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Friday came quickly. Yusuke just hung out at home till nearer twelve then went to the shrine. Kurama was there before him.

"Hey."

"Hello." replied Kurama. "Shall we go?"

"We're here already."

They climbed up the stone steps of the shrine and looked around. There was an old hut near the shrine house. The door to the hut was open and inside…

"Guess that's the well." Urameshi murmured, arms crossed behind his head. Kurama looked to where he was looking at. The crossed the path to the well.

"DEMON BE GONE!" shrieked a cracked old voice. Yusuke got the shock of his life and Kurama was having pieces of paper slapped on him.

"He can tell?" The fox demon thought panicking.

"GRAMPA! Leave them ALONE!" screamed another voice, this one younger.

A young girl around the same age as Yusuke and Kurama came storming out of the house. She snatched the sutras away from the old man. The old timer fumed.

"He's a demon! He's evil!"

"Everything's evil to you! And these things don't even work!" She exclaimed angrily. Her grandfather scowled and walked off leaving the girl and the boys in an awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry about that. He gets a little crazy sometimes." She apologized.

"It's…okay." Kurama said quietly. So, he might not have been really able to tell…

"My name's Kagome. I live at this shrine. You are?"

"I am Youko Shuuichi and this is my friend Urameshi Yusuke." He replied bowing slightly.

"Welcome. Feel free to lo-" Kagome was cut off.

A bright pinkish-bluish light engulfed the hut and something landed inside. Kagome paled.

"OI! WENCH! Get over here, we need to find he jewel!" A boy of the same age as the others came out the hut. A sword was at his side and he wore an all red robe. Amber eyes and silver hair brought out his features, but was unusual for people. He had his arms folded and had an even dirtier look that Kagome's grandfather did when he had walked away. His expression darkened further when he saw Kagome with two other. Two other men.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

**Not too much happening but VERY important chapter for story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who reviewed, I thank you. I think I answered everyone's questions but if I missed anyone I'll explain things in the chapters, or just ask me. Right now I'm working in scenes that show how everyone meets and gets together. So not too much action until later. Read and Review please.**

"Who the hell are you?" Snarled the boy.

'Whoa, what's this guy's problem?' Yusuke thought.

"Youko Kurama." Kurama bowed slightly. "This is Urameshi Yusuke."

"Kurama? I thought your name was Shuuichi." Kagome said sharply.

"Lying Bastards! And I can tell what you are, so don't deny it!" The boy grabbed the sword at his side and it transformed into a much bigger, more threatening looking blade.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. He raised his fists, in case a fight broke out. 'Shit. This was just meant to be an inspection!'

"Please, put your weapon away. Yusuke, back down. We are only here on an important matter to us, we don't intend you any harm."

"yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The boy in red crashed face first into the ground.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I want to know what they want." Kagome walked forward a few steps.

"Don't come any closer. Tell me what it is you want." She reached behind her and positioned a bow and arrow. "Or I can't hold back." Kagome was shaking. 'God, I might get myself killed!"

"We can't." Urameshi snapped. His pocket bleeped. He reached into it and brought out a small compact mirror. He opened it. A small screen appeared.

"Hey! Boton here. Actually Yusuke, Koenma has allowed you to tell them. He's realised that this case should be an exception. Be careful though. Sword boy there could be a handful. Bye!" He closed the mirror gadget.

"What...was that?" kagome asked. You could practically see the question marks above her and inuyasha's heads, and the sweat drop on Yusuke's.

"Well, I'm a demon helping Yusuke."

"And I'm a spirit detective."

She lowered her bow. "..eh?"

"He's a damn demon! And that other guy smells a little like Kikyo! Just without the dirt and graveyard soil."

"..yeah, I was dead for a couple of weeks." Yusuke said awkwardly.

"…eh?"

"We came here to investigate an abnormal amount of spirit energy around here. Do you know what that is?" Kurama asked gently.

"I think so but- wait a minute, what's your real name?"

"I have two. Minamino Shuuichi and Youko Kurama."

"Oh… Um, my well I guess. In answer to your question."

Inuyasha stood sword in hand, ignored in the background.

"Don't tell him about the well!" He screamed. He looked at the two others. He couldn't see Yusuke. "Wha?"

"Hey, I found the well! It feels like the place, it has a lot of energy in it's centre."

'Don't just walk off…' Everyone else thought.

Kurama pulled something from behind him.

"Well I don't trust you!" Inuyasha growled, and ran at the fox demon.

"WIND SC-"

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama cut Inuyasha off and knocked his sword from his hands with a thick thorned green whip. Inuyasha's red cap flew off, reveiling a pair of dog ears on top of his head.

Kagome gasped and Urameshi scowled.

'And he tells me to back off."

Kurama and Urameshi stood positioned at one side, Inuyasha and Kagome at another.

Koenma and Boton watched the scene from Koenma's screen from his desk.

"This isn't going very well, is it?" he groaned.

Boton sweat dropped. "Not exactly."

"Hey, what's that?" Boton pointed to the corner of the screen. They zoomed in on the image. A brood figure in a blue uniform and orange hair was marching up the steps.

"Hehe. I'll pray at the shrine and help increase my spirit powers." he grinned.

"Oh dear." koenma sighed.

Yusuke's voice screeched through the room from the screen.

"KUWABARA!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Thanks to those who reviewed! I'll try to make the chapters longer. Read and review please.**

'**thinking'**

"**speaking"**

"Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing here! Are you stalking us?" Yusuke was yelling his head off. Of all the worst possible times for Kuwabara to come here.

"Shut your face Urameshi. I came here to see if it could help me. And what the hell are you doing here!" He was referring to the fighting stances, the boy with dog ears and a big sword and a girl with a bow and arrow.

"It's nothing. We came here on an inspection for the well but mutt face here had some problems with that and decided to be annoying." He gave Inuyasha a glare. Inuyasha just returned it.

'Mutt face? He's just like that damn Kouga!'

"Anyway-Hey!" Yusuke looked around. Where'd the big idiot go?

"Hey Urameshi, is it this well? That's a lot of energy." Kuwabara was leaning over the well.

"Don't just wander off!"

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kurama each gave Yusuke a funny look.

'You're one to talk…'

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I agree with mutt face. Let's get down to business." Yusuke received a cold stare for the remark.

"Kagome, why does the well emit such a strong sense of spirit energy?" Kurama asked. Always the polite one.

"Um, maybe because this is a shrine. I'm really not sure." She said nervously giving a small, fake laugh.

"Is there any object here that could cause it?" he continued.

Inuyasha looked horrified.

Kagome paled.

"No! No, I really don't think there is. Maybe it's just the well itself? I don't know.."

"Lemme' check it out for ya!" Kuwabara said excitedly and jumped right into…

"The well!" Inuyasha screamed. He ran towards it.

A Split second after Kuwabara jumped a bright pinkish-bluish-purplish whatever the hell colour of light emitted from the well.

Kagome and the others left rand inside the well hut.

Inuyasha was there. Mad.

"He jumped in." He hissed. His eyes were narrow slits and he was speaking slowly.

"So?" Urameshi asked raising an eyebrow. Kurama peered in the well and turned to him.

"He jumped in the well and disappeared."

"What, how the hell can he just disappear?" He looked for himself. No Kuwabara.

He locked eyes with Kagome.

"What the hell is this well? And stop lying to us, it's obvious that you have been."

Kagome clasped her hands together.

"This well-"

"Don't tell them." Inuyasha growled.

"SIT. Their friend went into the well. We have to explain." She continued with her explanation, which was yet to be explained, whilst Inuyasha crashed down.

"Bitch…"

"This well is a portal to feudal Japan to five hundred years ago. It's a place where demons and mikos and other creatures still exist."

"No way!" Urameshi gaped.

Kurama looked thoughtful then placed a hand on the side of the well.

"If Kuwabara went in we have to go after him. And just for the record many demons still exist in this time." He jumped in the well.

"eh?" Kagome yelped. They still existed here? And many of them!

"Yeah." Yusuke jumped in after Kurama.

"Damn it. They'll probably get themselves killed." Inuyasha grumbled. He grabbed kagome and they both went in after them.

Kuwabara looked around. Where was he? He was in a big forest and had been walking for about five minutes maybe. A twig snapped.

"Huh?" he squinted a the spot the noise came from.

"Dance of the dragon blades!" Kuwabara was blown back and large gashes appeared on his arms and torso where he had been hit.

He slammed into a tree.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Thanks for the reviews people. Action in the next chapter! You can guess who's definitely in the next chapter. A cookie if you do. If not, well aren't you a twit.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**I noticed some people have guessed right who's going to be in this chapter. Cookies for the smart and sugar loving! And thanks for reviewing. Oh, by the way, Yusuke doesn't know about his demon blood.**

"**speaking"**

'**thinking'**

_**Flashbacks (if any)**_

Kuwabara slammed into a tree behind him.

"What the hell is going on!" he screamed.

"Well, what do we have here?" A young woman appeared in front of him. She had black hair tied into a bun and wore a kimono. An open fan was covering the lower half of her face, exposing the top of her nose and upwards. The woman looked at him coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why is a human out alone so far into Inuyasha's forest?"

Kuwabara gave her a dirty look, and held a hand to one of his wounds.

"I don't know myself, what's it to you?"

"Only Inuyasha's little friends come by here usually. I take it you're one of them?" She sounded like she wasn't threatening him, but at the same time… She was almost doing that, and taunting him.

"I don't know who the hell Inuyasha is, but you don't seem to like him. Maybe I'll do him a favour and get rid of ya! SPIRIT SWORD!" A large yellow-ey orange light burst from his hand and took the rough form of a sword.

The woman stepped backwards shocked.

'His energy…' She smiled and lowered her fan and snapped it shut.

"My name is Kagura-"

"I don't care about your name, you're a demon! I can sense your demon energy."

"Oh? How clever of you. But you wouldn't kill an innocent demon without wondering why that demon hasn't attacked you?"

Kuwabara got out of his fighting stance.

"So why haven't you?"

"I am Kagura, a wind user demon. My job is to protect people from the demons inside this forest who try to attach the neighbouring villages. One of those demons is Inuyasha."

Kuwabara shut off his sword and grinned.

"Oh, I get it! So when you asked if I was a friend of Inuyasha's it was because you thought I might have tried to attack one of those villages?"

"..Yes." 'He's making this easy for me…'

"My master is Naraku. Since you are new to this area, which I'm assuming by your clothes, you may want to meet him." 'And he may want to use you.'

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked indignantly.

"They're unusual." 'Just like those of Inuyasha's wench.'

"Oh." Kuwabara just stood there.

"Will you meet my master?" Kagura asked.

"I guess." He couldn't sense anything bad about her. Just uncertainty.

"Come with me. She produced a feather from behind her and it grew to be about twice as big as himself.

"Get on."

"It's a feather, it won't take my weight!" Kagura frowned at him and he shut up.

'Might as well try.' he thought. He gingerly walked on it and it hovered up.

"Hey, it works!"

Kagura gave him a smile and the flew off.

'It's a good thing I can cloak my energy from him. He can't tell if I'm friend or foe now. Naraku will like this one I think.'

"What the?" Yusuke was stunned. He was standing in a forest after climbing out a well. Kurama's expression matched his, but for a different reason.

"I know this place."

"What?" His friend looked at him in shock.

"Just how old are you!"

Kurama laughed and looked at Yusuke.

"Including my human and demon years, around eight hundred."

"No way! I know you once said it's hard to be worried when you're as old as you are, but I didn't think you meant that much!"

Kurama sweat dropped.

"Well…I'm insulted."

"Sorry." Yusuke laughed pathetically and looked away.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at them. Angrily.

"You shouldn't just ditch us like that, it's rude!" Kagome was angry at them. They couldn't really are much.

"My apologies." Kurama offered. (in case this is confusing, he's offering her an apology.)

"Accepted." She muttered, blushing.

"Can we hurry up and find your friend?" Inuyasha glared at them all, growing impatient.

"Oh, yeah, that's why we came here."

He walked off shouted 'KUWABARA', oblivious to the incredulous looks he was receiving behind his back.

'He forgot why he jumped into a well five hundred years in the past?'

'Typical Yusuke…'

'And Kagome calls me stupid.'

Inuyasha sniffed the air, a scent catching his attention.

"There's human blood been spilt somewhere up ahead. Not much, but it's fresh."

Inuyasha ran off with Kagome clinging to his back, Kurama deciding to follow in pursuit. Yusuke already being around there just waited.

"Is this Kuwabara's?" He asked.

"Yeah… and he wasn't alone. Kagura was here." Kagome gasped.

"Who the hell's kagura?"

"A wind demon. She uses fans as her weapons does she not?"

Urameshi gaped at Kurama.

"How'd you know that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

'Who is he exactly? He's a demon, but what?'

"I grew up in this era and into a new one as it evolved. Kagura was a demon I once came across as Youko. She tried to steal something from me, something I'd found. She was beaten, but as I had no use for the item I gave it to her afterwards. She was a useless thief."

"Says the master, right?" Urameshi grinned.

"So what'd she try to steal?"

Kurama paused, deep in thought.

"It's been so long, I've forgotten exactly. I didn't have the item for long, I never even got to hold it. A jewel maybe? It was just a small fragment so I thought it would be harmless to give it away. Besides, a powerful energy was nearby at the time."

'I thought you'd forgotten..' The mutt thought.

"A jewel fragment? Kurama, that energy was probably the Shikon no tama. Before it was whole as it is now, I once shattered into pieces."

"You idiot, you gave a jewel shard to Kagura!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, forgive me for not knowing."

Their was a small silence. If there were any, tumbleweeds blew by.

"Kuwabara?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Kurama walked off without another word, Yusuke closely following. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a look.

He noticed it and scowled.

"Feh."


	6. The next chapters

-1**Okay people. Just to let you all know I DID have about 10 chapters done but guess what? As luck would have it my old laptop broke. I finally got down to writing after my exams the last two years and now this. Also I have to prepare for exams the next couple of months. So just to let you all know I haven't abandoned this story, I'm merely delaying it for the next couple of months or so. A lot of you have waited 2 years already and I'm grateful, just wait a lil while more. **


End file.
